AMOR DE NIÑA, ERRORES DE ADOLESCENCIA
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Amor de niña convertido en amor de mujer. Si no se tiene cuidado el corazón puede acabar destrozado y con el la vida misma, los sueños e incluso el futuro y sus consecuencias ser arrastradas por el resto de la vida como cadenas. Historia ambientada en la secundaria (AU). GAAMATSU. CATEGORIA M POR LEMON Y TEMATICA. Drama/Romance.


AMOR INFANTIL, ERRORES DE ADOLESCENCIA

Hola aquí regreso con una nueva historia que se sale totalmente de mi estilo de escritura habitual, nunca antes he escrito en un universo alterno, tampoco con los personajes fuera de sus caracteres habituales, por el contrario trato de apegarme a la historia y por ultimo el lugar que más he odiado en esta vida ha sido por lejos el secundario jajaa, aun tengo pesadillas que tengo materias pendientes y debo regresar allá.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia, está ambientada en el hemisferio sur específicamente en chile, aquí las clases inician a finales de febrero / principios de marzo y terminan en diciembre. No tengo la idea menor como funciona el sistema escolar en el hemisferio norte. Y el sistema escolar aquí es muy simple: son ocho años de educación básica (primaria) y cuatro años de educación media (secundaria). Y después la universidad para los que desean o pueden continuar educándose.

Se inicia la primaria a los 6 años y se termina la secundaria con los 17 años. La mayoría de edad se cumple a los 18 años por aquí.

Esto es un estilo nuevo para mi, espero les guste. Sin alargar mas el asunto aclaro que Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama, yo solo escribo para divertirme y relajar mi estrés.

* * *

EL SECRETO DE MATSURI

Matsuri no pudo evitar un bostezo de aburrimiento, amodorrada en las ultimas horas de clases. Pero apenas sintió el agudo sonido del timbre anunciando el final de la jornada, fue como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese inyectado energía a su cansado cuerpo y tomo en cosa de segundos su mochila y salió disparada hacia la salida del secundario, sin hablar con nadie y mucho menos despedirse.

Camino rápido sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses en lugar de ir a tomar el metro, lo que seria lo mas apropiado para llegar rápidamente a su casa, pero prefería el transporte publico de superficie que al ser mas lento era evitado por gente indeseable para ella, a quienes no deseaba tener cerca. Además que a diferencia del metro siempre encontraba asientos disponibles y podía viajar cómodamente sentada en lugar de ir de pie, toda apretujada y en pésima compañía.

Una vez que llego a su destino, camino lentamente sin prisa un par de cuadras hasta su hogar, abrió la puerta y como ya era habitual su casa estaba en silencio, en la mas completa soledad. Se quito los incomodos y duros zapatos escolares que junto con las medias martirizaban sus hinchados y doloridos pies, se puso sus viejas y cómodas pantuflas que había añorado desde la mañana.

Entro a su dormitorio donde se quito rápidamente la horrible y asfixiante ropa de escuela y la calurosa faja que comprimía su vientre; su secreto, su mas escondido secreto: Kojama Matsuri, la nerd del curso, la fea, la cerebrito a la que le hacían burla que jamás nadie le besaría ni siquiera en caso de peligro mortal, la "pobretona becada": estaba embarazada. Como había sucedido ese hecho tan extraordinario en alguien tan insignificante como ella no importaba. El caso es que calculaba tenia aproximadamente cinco meses y cada vez le era mas difícil ocultarlo de todos, hasta ese momento nunca había puesto un pie en una consulta medica por temor a que su secreto fuese descubierto.

También se quito el brassier al menos dos tallas menos (cuando lo compro le quedaba perfecto) que comprimía sus senos doloridos y martirizados, que cada días eran mas grandes y que parecían eran de piedras y amenazaban con escapar de su prisión en cualquier momento. Se sobo la su espalda donde había quedado marcado el elástico que se le había enterrado en la piel. Se quedo vestida solo con su pantaleta que llevaba con la cinturilla enrollada en sus caderas para no comprimir su vientre. Y se puso de frente y de costado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia para verse y aprovechar de acariciar a la criatura que crecía dentro de el; su vientre estaba cada vez mas hinchado y puntiagudo. Amaba a ese bebe que crecía dentro de ella, lo amaba con toda su alma.

Los últimos meses habían sido un autentico infierno, un suplicio. El ultimo año escolar del que todos decían pasaba "volando" para ella estaba siendo una aburrida película en cámara lenta. Definitivamente no había nada peor que estar en un lugar donde nadie te apreciaba porque ya no tenias dinero; todo porque un día, hacia aproximadamente dos años atrás, a el idiota de tu papá le dio por recuperar su juventud perdida y se fue de casa dejándote con una manutención miserable que alcanzaba para menos que nada y había obligado a tu mamá a aumentar su carga laboral para intentar mantenerse a flote en un vacío, enorme y señorial caserón de un barrio exclusivo y elegante: con suerte coincidían por las mañanas y algunas veces por las noches, incluso se veía obligada a viajar dejándola sola por varios días. Solo permanecía becada en esa lujosa secundaria por sus excelentes calificaciones, porque le daba prestigio a la institución participando en toda clase de concursos y ferias científicas, además de ser una gran atleta. Pero si en la secundaria se enteraban que la becada pobretona estaba embarazada la pondrían de patitas en la calle sin ninguna misericordia. Sin importarles que quedaban pocos meses para terminar el año escolar y que al expulsarle ella perdería el año y tendría que volver a cursarlo y adiós becas universitarias.

Tampoco tenia el valor de contarle la verdad a su mamá. Le rompía aun mas el corazón el pensar en la profunda decepción que le provocaría a ella. Su madre se esforzaba en darle lo mejor y tenia grandes planes para su educación universitaria. Como podría destruir sus sueños cuando ella se mataba trabajando, no era justo para nada.

Y también estaba el bebe. Ese bebe que era un ser puro e inocente, que no había pedido ser concebido pero estaba ahí dentro suyo, creciendo un poquito cada día. El no tenia culpa de que ella hubiese sido una tonta y una ingenua. Ella lo amaba tanto y se entrego por completo, a tal punto que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que no era correspondida de la misma manera, hasta que fue tarde, muy tarde y se vio completamente sola, burlada. Ese gran dolor fue en abril, pero la gran sorpresa fue en mayo cuando su periodo no vino. Primero culpo al estrés, la profunda tristeza que estaba pasando, pero cuando comenzó a padecer las nauseas matinales y el día que la falda de la escuela no logro que le cerrara el botón, le dieron la evidencia y el valor que necesitaba para averiguar la verdad.

Temblando de temor recorrió la ciudad hasta el otro extremo para comprar dos test de embarazo y no correr riesgo de encontrarse con gente conocida. Con mucho nerviosismo preparo las dos pruebas en la privacidad del baño de su casa y no había margen de error: apenas puso las gotas de orina como indicaba la caja se formaron dos líneas de color azul: no habían dudas, estaba embarazada y completamente sola.

Su primera reacción al confirmar su estado fue de llorar y vomitar en iguales proporciones. Sencillamente estaba desesperada, se sentía acorralada. En un primer momento sintió que su bebe no debía nacer bajo ninguna circunstancia; no podía perder su beca, no podía decepcionar a su mamá y sobretodo no podía condenarlo a nacer de alguien como ella; sin educación, sin dinero y sin padre. No tenia nada que ofrecerle, solo una vida aun mas miserable y solitaria que la que ella misma tenia.

De ninguna manera nadie debería saber nunca de ese bebe, por mas que ella lo amase, eso no era suficiente para que llegase a nacer. Por ese motivo comenzó a hacer los ejercicios mas violentos de su repertorio, también comenzó a restringir su comida lo que en vez de lograr el efecto deseado había hecho casi desaparecer las molestas nauseas. También busco ir a un ginecólogo para conseguir le hiciera un aborto, pero por ser menor de edad debía ir acompañada por su madre así que no le quedo mas que desistir del plan.

Busco por internet comprar en el mercado negro pastillas para abortar, pero estaban muy lejos de su exiguo presupuesto. Estaba completamente acorralada y sola.

Esa angustia le llevo a tomar la dolorosa decisión de acabar con su vida y la de su bebe. Era una tarde fría y gris completamente nublada del mes de julio, un momento preciso para morir. Preparo todo para ahorcarse de la baranda de la escalera que llevaba a la planta alta, se subió en la silla y se ajusto en el cuello el lazo que al fin terminaría con su vida y la de su hijo. Aun no sabia si había sido su imaginación o si realmente sucedió en ese momento, pero el bebe se había movido y por primera vez había pateado su vientre; fue la mas hermosa de las sensaciones. Y en esos momentos ella lo interpreto como una señal para seguir viviendo, esas pataditas en su vientre fueron una luz de esperanza para ella y su bebe solitario.

En esos momentos tomo real conciencia de cuanto amaba a ese bebe, que su vida ahora era el; decidió dar su mejor esfuerzo para que el naciera sano y la mejor alternativa que le podría ofrecer era entregarlo en adopción a una buena familia que le pudiese dar todo lo que ella jamás le podría ofrecer. Para que el pudiese optar a unos buenos padres era vital que el naciera muy sano. Así que ahora su meta era disimular su vientre, alimentarse bien y mantenerse tranquila, lejos de la gente que le podía hacer daño.

Del padre de su hijo había poco o nada que agregar. Tenia la desgracia de verlo todos los días con su novia colgada como llavero de su brazo, el verlos besarse y toquetearse frente a todos, era sin duda lo que mas le causaba nauseas y dolor, un intenso e imborrable dolor que hacia que cada día su corazón se fuese desgarrando un poquito mas. Era inútil negarlo pero ella lo amaba profundamente, el había sido su amor platónico de niña y se había convertido en su amor de mujer. Pero a el poco le habían importado sus estúpidos sentimientos. El había visto una oportunidad y la tomo; después la dejo. Así se resumía la historia entre los dos. Jamás hubo un nosotros, el nunca le reconoció públicamente mas allá de ser una amiga. Pero los amigos no hacen el amor, al menos de parte de ella siempre hizo el amor y los meses que estuvieron juntos en clandestinidad eran para ella los momentos mas felices que había vivido. Pero el jamás escucharía esa confesión de sus labios, nunca después del fatídico día en abril donde ella le confeso que lo amaba y el se limito a responder que el no le amaba, a quien amaba era a su novia, en ese momento su pequeño mundo exploto, se derrumbo y ahora solo quedaba de ella las ruinas.

Cuando finalmente ella acepto su embarazo, intento comunicárselo, compartir lo que estaba viviendo; con o sin amor de parte de el, debía saberlo, el hijo lo habían hecho los dos. Pero el la evitaba activamente, no contestaba sus llamadas y le dejaba sus mensajes en visto; era como si ella nunca le hubiese importado siquiera un poco, ni siquiera como amiga.

Finalmente dejo de buscarlo el día en que su noviecita (quien era la mas linda, la mas popular, la más y más del secundario, ella en cambio solo era una niña estúpida e insignificante que se entrego fácil y salió embarazada) la encaro junto con sus amigas todas chicas nice, exigiéndole que dejase de buscarlo a el. Como demostración de sus intenciones, le dieron una gran paliza que incluyo una generosa dosis de patadas (el padre de ella era accionista del secundario privado, de modo que todos los profesores hicieron la vista gorda) y como pudo se hizo un ovillo para proteger a su vientre y a la inocente criatura en el. Y se mordió los labios para contener los gritos de dolor, de ninguna manera les daría el gusto de escucharla gritar o pedir clemencia.

Fue la comidilla de la escuela, se hizo un circulo de curiosos mirando, riendo y comentando la golpiza, nadie le defendió o le tendió una mano, vio como el observaba impávido como era martirizada sin hacer nada, como si ella fuese una extraña.

Una vez que se aburrieron de maltratarla (no era divertido golpear a alguien que no se defendía y que aguantaba los golpes en silencio) como pudo recogió sus cosas que quedaron esparcidas por todos lados y se fue casi arrastrándose a su casa, no había recibido golpes directos en su abdomen, pero el susto le había provocado contracciones y le dolía todo su cuerpo que estaba completamente amoratado. Se quedo varios días en cama hasta que se sintió mejor, ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero su corazón estaba en pedazos y mas que nunca confirmaba que su decisión de entregar en adopción a su bebe apenas naciera; era sin dudarlo la mas correcto, un acto de amor. La única manera de asegurar que el pudiese ser un niño o niña feliz. Hasta ese momento jamás había visitado a un obstetra, pero su corazón le decía que la criatura que crecía dentro suyo era muy sana.

Pero una cosa eran las intenciones racionales y otra cosa muy diferente los sentimientos. Cada día que pasaba así como crecía su bebe en su vientre, también crecía su amor por el. Sabia que no seria fácil desprenderse de el, entregarlo a extraños para que lo cuidaran. Para ella era un dolor adicional y muy profundo; mayor a todos los sufrimientos anteriores el tener que renunciar a verle crecer.

El solo pensar en eso le causaba una enorme y profunda tristeza, mayor a la experimentada al ser abandonada; primero por su padre y luego por el.

Amaba a su bebe y en el fondo de su corazón nada le haría mas feliz que conservarlo con ella, verlo crecer, cuidarlo. Y no hacerlo sola, soñaba incluso despierta con decirle la verdad a el y que aceptara quedarse junto a ella y el bebe y ser una familia. Esos eran sus mas preciados y secretos anhelos. Pero era inevitable el llorar; estaba obligada a entregar a su pequeño y el jamás volvería a acercarse a ella y tampoco ella intentaría otro acercamiento, no después de la paliza que había recibido por parte de su novia y sus amigas, ahora por su seguridad y la del bebe evitaba todos los lugares comunes, ya no entraba al comedor de la escuela e iba a los baños mas apartados evitando encontrar a la feliz pareja y sus amistades, en el único lugar que estaba segura fuera de las aulas, era en el rincón mas apartado de la biblioteca, donde la gente "popular" jamás entraría. La sensación de perdida, de no tener nada era sin duda el peor de los dolores y la estaba marchitando, haciéndole sentir muerta en vida.

Para ese instante estaba sentada en el piso llorando y pidiéndole perdón por enésima vez a su pancita por ser tan estúpida, torpe e ilusa. Por ser tan débil. El bebe respondía pateando con fuerza su vientre, haciéndole sentir que ella no estaba sola.

Estaba tan absorta en su miseria personal, que no escucho abrirse la puerta de la calle, los pasos subiendo la escalera, tampoco cuando se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Solo tomo conciencia de la realidad cuando su madre con delicadeza le toco su vientre abultado buscando sentir las pataditas del bebe y le pregunto:

-Matsuri ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas embarazada?- le pregunto la Sra. Kojama preocupada al ver su vientre tan voluminoso, y sosteniéndola en un apretado abrazo.

Ella enmudeció. Por mas que lo intentaba solo ruidos sin sentido salían de su boca. Nunca espero ser sorprendida por su madre. Ella quería esperar un poco mas para decirle la verdad. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Y no tenia forma de seguir eludiendo decírselo.

-¿Y Gaara? ¿desde cuando ya no están juntos?- le pregunto su madre a Matsuri que no salía de su asombro y aun no lograba articular palabra.

Gaara -pensó- hacia muchos días en que no lo nombraba. Últimamente prefería pensar en el como el "donante de esperma" eso dolía mucho menos, era un nombre neutro. Ese era el nombre del amor de su vida, quien se había burlado cruelmente de ella tratándola como basura. Al que por mas que se esforzaba, no lograba odiarlo….dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Gaara, mi Gaara- dijo bajito y no pudiendo evitar rememorar tiempos felices, mientras acariciaba con ternura a la criatura que crecía en su vientre.

* * *

Me cuentan si les agrado esta historia. Les repito una vez mas que se sale de mi modo de escritura habitual y necesito saber su opinion.

Criticas, dudas todas son bienvenidas y segùn sea su respuesta la historia se continua. O la bajo.

Me despido de acuerdo a mi formula habitual "todo nos impulsa hacia adelante, incluso una patada en el culo"

Besos y nos leemos


End file.
